Battlecruiser
The battlecruiser is a type of terran capital ship employed in the Koprulu Sector. Overview Battlecruisers were employed during the Guild Wars when space engagements were fought by capital ships and medium-sized gunships. The development of anti-capital ship starfighters, such as Wraiths, did not spell the end of battlecruisers. The large warships adapted to carry strike craft which augmented and complemented the combat value of both. Battlecruisers continue to be an integral part of terran space forces as general purpose warshipsRosenberg, Aaron (June 1, 2006). StarCraft: Queen of Blades. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-7434-7133-4. and command ships during extended campaigns.Underwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. While there are many classes of battlecruisers, all are armed with lasers and protected by neosteel armor.Battlecruiser-StarCraft II. Accessed on 2008-02-12 Gravity accelerators are also found on all battlecruisers.Neilson, Micky (December 18, 2000). StarCraft: Uprising. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-7434-1898-0 (eBook). Classes Many battlecruiser classes exist. Known classes include; ''Leviathan''-class The Leviathan-class battlecruiser is an uncommon battlecruiser class and although still operating at the dawn of the 26th century, had largely been supplanted by the Behemoth-class variant. The Leviathan-class is capable of traveling through warp space and features ports for transport craft, smaller craft linking into the ship via hydraulics. These ports are located perilously close to the bridge however, making a Leviathan vulnerable to any enemy boarding action.Grubb, Jeff (February 27, 2001). StarCraft: Liberty's Crusade. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-671-04148-7. ''Behemoth''-class ]] The Behemoth-class battlecruiser was the most common battlecruiser class and represented the "standard" battlecruiser variant during the Great War. The Behemoth variant is greatly advanced from its Leviathan-class predecessor, featuring the ability to operate within planetary atmospheres and even land on planets.Mesta, Gabriel (July 1, 2001). StarCraft: Shadow of the Xel'Naga. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-671-04149-5. It also features a total of four docking bays (as opposed to hydraulic entry points) which are equipped with force fields, allowing easy deployment of fighters without fear of decompression2007-08-03. StarCraft II Single-Player Campaign BlizzCon Preview. Gamespot. Accessed 2008-02-12. and greater resilience to enemy boarding actions.Golden, Christie (May 22, 2007). StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga #1: Firstborn. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-7434-7125-3. Like the Leviathan, it is capable of traveling through warp space, even capable of making jumps within a planet's atmosphere.Dustin Browder, Rob Pardo. 2008-10-11. Blizzcon 2008: StarCraft II Gameplay Discussion Panel (Part 3). Youtube.com Accessed 2008-10-11. Behemoth-class armor consists of the standard neosteel, along with force fields, while armament consists of multiple burst laser batteries and a complement of nuclear warheads.SC1 Battlecruiser. StarCraft Compendium. Accessed on 2008-02-12 Despite the heavy arsenal, Behemoth armament is slightly constricted in that its laser batteries cannot fire at targets to the side and its warheads are reserved for orbital bombardment rather than space combat. A saving grace for the Behemoth-class exists in the form of the Yamato Cannon. Fighters are an integral component to battlecruiser deployment and the Behemoth-class conforms to this, capable of deploying Wraiths and scoutships to engage the enemy. It also akin to a terran carrier, capable of housing hundreds of soldiers and hardware and maintaining dropships and shuttles for rapid deployment. The Behemoth-class battlecruiser's primary weakness is its huge energy requirements and while the installation of a Colossus Reactor allows for increased energy storage, it is not a long term solution. Behemoth''s require access to Physics lab particle accelerators to power up their weapon systems. Should a fleet commander lose access to these accelerators, an entire ''Behemoth-class fleet can be crippled.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Assault on Korhal (in English). 1998. Despite its shortcomings, the Behemoth-class has proven to be an enduring design, keeping up to date with periodic upgrades while its hammerhead design had provided the basis for future classes. Although more advanced classes of battlecruiser have been developed, the Behemoth-class continues to remain in service. ''Hercules''- and Minotaur-class The Hercules-class and Minotaur-class battlecruisers are two recently developed battlecruiser classes, based largely off their Behemoth-class predecessor. Additional laser batteries have been installed on these ships, allowing for a greater rate and amount of fire. The Yamato Cannon is still available as an option; the Minotaur-class battlecruiser is equipped with it.Furman, Simon (w), Tomás Aira (p, i), German Erramouspe (i). "Creep." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 2 (paperback binding), pp. 26-67. Tokyopop, January 1, 2009. ISBN 1427-80831-7. Missile Barrage systems can also be equipped, giving these craft an armament capable of saturating the air with a lethal deluge of fire, ideal for destroying weak spacecraft. Like the Yamato Cannon, these craft need to build up a significant amount of energy before activating this weapon system.Karune. 2008-06-11. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 40. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-06-11. Starcruiser The Starcruiser is an advanced battlecruiser prototype sold by Crazy Bob's Bazaar.2001-18-04, Bazaar. StarCraft Compendium. Accessed on 2008-04-04 Game Unit StarCraft ]] The Behemoth-class battlecruiser has a staggering 500 hit points; no other standard game unit tops this margin. The devastating ATA/ATS laser batteries can inflict 25 base points of normal damage to air or ground targets. It is important to note that the terran battlecruiser is the only non-hero unit in the game able to withstand a nuclear strike (as nukes do 500 damage, it will survive with HP equal to its armor rating). It is also notable to state that (in groups) the battlecruiser is the only capital ship class unit that the zerg scourge does not kill with ease (the battlecruiser's base damage can kill a scourge in one shot). With the Yamato Gun, it can one-shot most defenses and units. There are several effective counters against battlecruisers: terran players can utilize massed Goliaths or the Lockdown ability of their ghost units in order to quickly neutralize a battlecruiser fleet. Abilities such as Psionic Storm, Feedback, and Plague are also devastating against battlecruiser fleets, especially those not escorted by science vessels capable of casting EMP Shockwave against enemy spell-casters. Protoss scout fighters can also swarm a battlecruiser in groups or with support, their missiles stronger than laser batteries of the battlecruiser. Wraith squads are also capable of wasting battlecruiser fleets rather quickly due to their heavy damage, especially if cloaked. Devourers are useful counters with its corrosive acid but are vulnerable to the Yamato Cannon. The slow speed of the battlecruiser also makes it difficult to disengage if a battle makes a turn for the worst, or to extract a damaged ship for repair. Abilities Upgrades Quotations : See: StarCraft Quotations StarCraft: Ghost with a battlecruiser overhead.]] In StarCraft: Ghost, the battlecruiser acted as a support unit for Nova. Through targeting, the player could call down a Yamato Cannon strike that dealt damage to all objects in an area.GameSpot Accessed: May 22, 2008. StarCraft II The battlecruiser types depicted in StarCraft II are the Hercules- and Minotaur-class. Attacks The default weaponry of the battlecruiser is no longer a single powerful attack although its earliest renders did so.2007-05-19. Gameplay Trailer. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-08-12. Instead it will fire multiple laser bolts,Phreak. 2008-07-07. StarCraft II - Blizzard Worldwide Invitational Version. Blogspot (Blog). Accessed 2008-07-09.StarCraft Legacy staff. 2008-07-18. WWI 2008 - Comprehensive StarCraft II Review. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2008-07-18. each inflicting 8 damage. This attack can only target one unit, but once a target is dead, the rest of the blasts immediately move to the next target,StarCraft Legacy staff. 2008-07-18. WWI 2008 - Comprehensive StarCraft II Review. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2008-07-18. thus wasting no attack on any target. Battlecruisers can destroy enemy structures in only a few volleys.Karune, StarCraft Legacy staff. 2008-06-21. StarCraft: Legacy StarCraft II Exclusive Q&A with Karune. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2008-06-21. Abilities The battlecruiser will have the choice of being upgraded with either the Yamato Cannon or the Missile Barrage attack, but not both. Once one has been chosen, the battlecruiser may not switch.Karune. 2007-10-05. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 16. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2007-10-05.2008-03-17. Lipton. I interview Joneagle about his experience with Starcraft 2. StarFeeder. Accessed 2008-03-29. The ability has no additional resource cost. The upgrade will visually change the unit model allowing players to easily determine which upgrade has been chosen.Zetaras Xal'Kurat. 2007-08-04. StarCraft II Preview. SC2 Blog Accessed August 13, 2007 The upgrades are made individually (by selecting the battlecruiser).StarCraft Source staff, Frank Pearce, Bob Colayco. Interview with Frank Pierce and Bob Colayco. StarCraft Source. Accessed 2008-09-02. Each version of the battlecruiser is treated as a different unit for UI purposes; double clicking on a Yamato-equipped battlecruiser will select all such battlecruisers but will not select battlecruisers with the Missile Barrage upgrade.Zetaras Xal'Kurat. 2008-03-16. StarCraft 2 Korean and Chinese Build Summary. SC2 Blog. Accessed 2008-03-18.Zero. 2008-03-15. My Day at Blizzard. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2008-03-18. Development The battlecruiser has undergone some changes in development, such as replacing its Plasma Torpedo ability with a Missile Barrage ability. This was changed as the plasma torpedoes did splash damage, thus overlapping with the role of the siege tank.I <3 SC Contest : Blizzard Interview. Judge Hype StarCraft II. Accessed on 2008-03-10 *'Plasma Torpedoes:' An area-of-effect air-to-ground weapon which was effective against weak swarming units (like marines and zerglings).Mielke, James. 2007-07-27. Protoss for a Day. 1up.com Accessed 2007-07-28. It did damage over time. Added multiple small barrels to the front of the ship's hammerhead. Known Battlecruisers ''Leviathan''-class *''Merrimack'' (converted prison ship) *''Thunder Child'' ''Behemoth''-class *''Bismarck'' *''Gray Tiger'' *''Huey Long'' *''Hyperion'' *''Iron Fist'' *''Jackson V'' *''Napoleon'' *''Ragnorak'' *''Theodore G. Bilbo'' ''Norad''-series *''Norad II'' *''Norad III'' Other or unknown classes *''Aleksander'' *''The Kimera'' *''Kimeran Juggernaut'' Known Battlecruiser Commanders *Admiral Gerard DuGalle *General Edmund Duke *General Arcturus Mengsk *Captain Bolshev *Captain Buzan *Captain Robert Mason *Captain Jim Raynor *Captain Elias Tudbury *Commander Hale *Commander Haley *El Kang the Quixotic Video StarCraft II Battlecruiser footage zypF1XJELJg&fmt=18 Images Image: Battlecruiser SC1 Art2.jpg|StarCraft I artwork Image: Battlecruiser SC1 Head.jpg|StarCraft I profile Image: Battlecruiser SC2 Head1.jpg|StarCraft II profile Image: Battlecruiser SC2 Game4.jpg|Early StarCraft II render Trivia The Yamato Gun is a reference to the title ship of Space Battleship Yamato and its wave motion gun. References Category: StarCraft: Ghost Terran units Category:Featured Articles